


Princess's Thief

by Mekanomi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Explicit Language, F/M, i'll add more when i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekanomi/pseuds/Mekanomi
Summary: Life stuck inside the castle has never been for Carly, the heir to the throne. But when a mysterious duo crash her coming-of-age party she sees the opportunity she has been waiting for. Now with their lives in her hands she plans to make them do her bidding or suffer the consequences. What is it that this princess have in mind for these two?





	1. Life of the Party

Chapter 1: Life of the Party

The day neared dawn over the country known as Genso, as many citizens rushed around their cottages to ready themselves for the coming party. They all wore their best dress clothes and fancy shoes. Their hair tied back or pinned up. They packed themselves into carriages and rode to the large castle on the hill. All were excited to celebrate the coming of age for their princess.

.o0o.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry.” said a man kneeling in front of a girl with pins in his mouth. “If you would hold still I wouldn't catch you with the pins.” he mumbled through the metal.

“Just be quick about it. The sooner I make my appearance at the party the sooner I can be away from them all.” said the girl.

She was held together by pins, needles and fifty yards of taffeta. Her dark hair was pulled up into a rather decorative bun with two strands hanging down framing her face. Her pale skin was caked in make up, making it almost unnatural. Her dark eyes looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

“I rather dislike all of this.” she scowled at herself. “Ren, is it really necessary, all of this, I mean.” She motioned to her dark blue dress.

“You look beautiful, Princess.” Ren said standing up and pulling the last of the pins out from his lips.

“Thank you for saying so. 'Tis why I once wished to have you as my husband.” the Princess smiled as she stepped down off of a small stool.

“I will try to get you out of the party as soon as possible, Princess.” Ren smiled back. “But for now you must simply grin and bare it.”

The man led the Princess out of her room and down the long stone hall. As they made their way closer and closer to the ballroom they heard the chatter of the many citizen. The Princess groaned with unwanted desire to meet the people. 

Even though she was the princess of this country she never felt like one. She always wanted to get out and mingle with the commoners and talk with the adolescents of the Nobleman families. But she was rarely allowed out of her castle. Her friends were her servants, those who took care of her since she was a child. But they were older, even older than her parents who ruled the land.

As two men in armor pulled open the large oak doors that separated the Princess from her party she could hear her father speak. “I thank you all for finding the time to come to this wonderful celebration. You all have brought gifts to honor my daughter, your Princess, and now I shall bring her forth. Princess.” he announced then turned and called to the young girl.

The King looked young for his age but his wisdom matched that of an old sage. He ruled his land with an iron fist and the citizens loved him for it. He may have shown a hard exterior but he was merciful to an acceptable degree.

The princess walked forward and stood next to her father as the crowd below them cheered. She smiled warmly at them and bowed her head.

“Thank you all for coming. I am truly grateful. Please enjoy this celebration and have a wonderful evening.” she said smiling.

As the crowd applauded once again for her, the Princess descended the stairs that lead to the ballroom floor. She met many Nobleman families and talked with them about various problems they were having politically. However, none of this interested her. It was a party for heaven's sake why wasn't she having fun.

This life really isn't for me. She sighed and continued on chatting with the Heads of the families.

.o0o.

“Get a move on, Argit!” hissed a young boy.

He was tall, muscular and ragged. His hair was black and matted to his head from weeks without bathing. His clothes were black and stained, tattered and patched together poorly.

“I'm going as fast as I can. Remember this was not my idea.” another boy snapped back.

He was short and gangly. His jet black hair was slicked back to keep out of his face. His clothes did not differ from his friend's in anyway. Though his skin seemed to have a gray hue to it.

As the two boys closed in on a horse and carriage they grabbed a hold of a low bar. They clung to the bottom with ease narrowly avoiding scrapping the ground. They smiled wickedly to each other. Their destination: the Princess's coming of age celebration.

“Wonder what she's coming of age too?” Argit asked out loud.

“Probably getting ready to marry some pompous asshole and become the next Queen. All royalty is the same. They think they're better then everyone else just cause they got money.” the boy scoffed.

“Everyone is better than us, Kevin.” the gray boy said with a huff. “We're scrapping the bottom of the barrel here.”

Kevin smirked, “Not for long.”

When the carriage stopped, Argit glanced over to Kevin. He was gone. Argit scrambled out from under the carriage and followed the boy's lead to the side. Kevin peeked his head around the corner and motioned for Argit to move. Then the two rushed for another nearby carriage. The boys held onto the side as it moved closer to the castle. When it was near the entrance of the castle doors they slipped away into the darkness.

.o0o.

“Young Princess it is a wondrous celebration.” said a woman in a jeweled hive bun and a lime green dress. “Tell me how many years are you?”

“I just passed my sixteenth year.” the dark haired princess smiled falsely.

The constant chatter and overly asked questions was causing the pale girl to zone out during each word. She wondered aimlessly around the ballroom trying to avoid more tiring conversations. Soon the princess made her way toward one of the large support pillars under the balcony. She ducked away from the crowd and well-wishers. 

As the princess breathed a sigh of relief, there was a slight tug on her dress. Her head whipped around to see a blur of gray and black. Her first reaction would've been to call the guards, but a small voice in her head told her this was the excitement, in this dead party, she had hoped for. Her eyes scanned the room and watched as the surprisingly fast blur moved through the people. 

She wanted to find out who this person was. He was in the middle of her castle, clearly stealing from all of these boring people. A chuckle raised out of her as she observed the amazingly fun act that this small gray boy was performing. It was so entertaining that she barely noticed another tug on her corset. Was someone trying to be fresh with her?

The pale princess turned and slapped the person behind her. As her hand made contact with the persons' face she gasped. This adolescent male was about her age. He looked rather filthy and scummy. His shoulder length, jet black, hair matted to his face. He had dirt smudges on his exposed skin. His clothes were ripped, patched, and worn. He was put together with more needles then she was.

The princess was always told that royalty is suppose to turn their nose up at people like this boy but instead she just stared at him. His rough, hard, dirty exterior caught her eye. Could someone like this really live in her kingdom? Her father had said that in their land no one went poor. That no one was unclean but that they were just very low in status.

It took a moment for the girl to realize her hand was still fixed on his cheek. She was about to remove her hand from his face when he grabbed her and spun her around. As she faced the crowd of citizens she felt his breath on her neck. He was using her to shield himself. His hands gripped her sides as they both watched the gray blur circle back around to them.

“Don't say anything.” he whispered in her ear. “Tell me, what's your title?”

The princess gulped slightly. “I won't say a word.” she promised.

“Your title?”

“I shouldn't say to low status.” she hissed. The male's grip tighten.

“All of you royalty types are the same.” he hissed back. “Look at what my friend has to do just to keep fed. And it's all you peoples' fault.” The boy spun the dark haired girl around again. He stared her dead in the eyes. “You people don't care a little bit about those 'beneath' you.”

The girl glared at the filthy adolescent. “I don't know what you are talking about?!” the princess snapped. “I only just became of age to be involved in any political arguments.”

The boy's dark brown eyes widened as the words slipped out of the young girl's mouth. “You're … the … princess?” he gasped. The girl nodded her head.

“Shit.” he breathed.


	2. Ballroom Blitz

Chapter 2: Ballroom Blitz

“Shit.” the black haired boy breathed.

The princess stared at the male before her. She had no words left to say. Nothing formed in her mind. Soon the gray blur formed beside the boy. He looked at her with a curious expression.

“Yo, what's with the chick?” the gray skinned boy asked. “You taking her with you?” he chuckled.

“Can it! It's the princess.” the black haired boy growled at the shorter boy.

The muscular boy released his grip on the princess's waist. He looked to her one last time before taking off with the short gray boy following. Their speed was incredible, both moving at a blurred rate. 

The dark haired princess mulled it over twice before coming to a decision. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out. “GUARDS! GUARDS! THERE ARE TWO INTRUDERS! THEY HAVE STOLEN FROM MY PEOPLE!”

Soon the guards were at attention and on the move to find not only the two thieves but to protect the princess and her parents. The pale girl watched as the crowds of people thinned out, all of them heading for the upper balconies. She could see the two boys fight against the guards. They seemed to be doing a good job at fending them off. But all to soon, spoiling the princess's fun, they were taken down. 

The King and Queen approached the two boys closely followed by the princess. As the girl stared down at them she felt sadden by the short lived excitement. The black haired boy looked up and glared directly at the dark haired girl. The King told the guards to take them to the dungeon for later judgment. The princess's eyes followed the boys out of the room as they were lead away.

The King looked up to the balconies and spoke. “I am dreadfully sorry for this outrageous display. You may all collect your items and leave.” With that the two royals headed for the large oak doors and disappeared through them.

The princess stayed to make sure everyone had what belonged to them. As she observed the collecting of objects there was a tap on her shoulder. The girl turned to see another girl her age with long, pinned up, orange hair wearing a pale pink dress.

“Gwendolyn!” the princess said as she hugged the girl. “I did not know you were here.”

“I saw you were a bit busy with the other celebrators so I stayed back.” she smiled warmly. “What excitement.”

“Yeah.” the princess smiled back. “But it's all taken care of now. Please, walk with me.”

The two girls headed off the ballroom floor and into the upper balcony. They found a set of chairs to sit in as they conversed.

“Where is your cousin, Benjamin?” the pale girl asked.

“He is here. He is spending time with his new fiance.” Gwendolyn chuckled.

“Yes, I had heard from Maxwell that he was to be wed.” 

“Caroline, are you to be wed soon?” the redhead asked.

“No. I am not ready. I have way to many problems already.” the princess chuckled in response. “And Gwen, what have I told you about calling me that name.”

“Sorry, but in front of so many I did not wish to sound informal.” Gwen smiled.

“I understand but I strongly suggest that you call me 'Carly'.”

“Understood.”

“Caroline!” called a feminine voice.

“I'm sorry, Gwen. I must take my leave.” Carly bowed.

The redhead bowed and descended the stairs with the princess. As they said their farewells the queen approached her daughter.

“Dear, it would be best if you return to your room. The King will pass judgment on the thieves in two moons. I wish for you to stay safe till then.” The Queen said as she walked back through the oak doors.

The two walked down a hall where they saw the King talking with a guard. When they approached the king excused the guard.

“Princess, I need you to head straight for you're room. I'll have the guards watching over you. This is until the thieves are dealt with.” The king said in a commanding voice.

So much for my fun. “I understand father. I will leave only when instructed to.” she bowed her head and walked past her parents and met her caretaker Ren at the stairs.

They ascended the stairs slowly. Ren looked over to Carly as they made their way to her room. He saw the disappointment in her eyes as she stared at the steps. Once they were in the room and the guards were in place Ren spoke.

“You did all of that on purpose did you not?” he asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes, I wanted some excitement. That party was dull.” Carly sighed as she sat by the sill of the window. “It was a chance I could not pass up.”

“You know what you did will cause the death of those two boys.” Ren said.

“Father will not show mercy.” the princess sighed. “That taller boy laid hands on me. Though they were not forceful he still did something he should not have.”

Ren walked over to the dark haired girl and sat down beside her. “What are you going to do?”

“I am not sure.” Carly stared out the window memorizing the stars. “I never felt like I belonged in this life. Maybe that boy is what I need to know where I belong.”

“In two moons they will die.”

Carly looked to her hands then up to Ren. “I must talk with him again. Help me.”


End file.
